


Teacher

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Teacher

This is my favourite day of the week, only because I have Miss Violet as my English teacher. She is the fittest teacher I have ever seen in my life, she deserves to be a Victoria's Secret model.

The way her tops fit her tightly so you can see her muscles, which are surprisingly large might I add. When I walk into the room, she greets me normally as if I don't want her fingers inside of me so I just sit in my seat as the other students start taking their seats too. 

Throughout the lesson, I would stare at her curvaceousness and bite my lip firmly to stop myself from losing control of the noises that escape my mouth. The bell rang for lunch and I sigh, another whole day until I can see that again.

"Clementine, stay behind please" Miss Violet calls out and I internally cheer in happiness but frown because I might be in trouble. She perches on the edge of her desk looking sexy as hell with her glasses resting on the top of her head and her hair pulled into a messy bun. 

"Have I done anything wrong Miss Violet?" I question, genuinely intrigued as to why I am kept behind.

"Yes. You've been staring at me all throughout class which means you aren't learning, I can't have that" She takes me back with her sentence, I widen my eyes knowing I've been caught. "You know I'm gonna have to punish you right?"

For some reason, this turned me on and I had to subtly cross my legs so she doesn't see. "Okay" I sigh in defeat, what surprised me is that she lifted my chin with her finger which makes me realise how close to me she is. 

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" She asks before locking the door, oh. I nod and she approaches me "You see, I'm not a normal woman" she explains

"Oh I know" I mutter but her raised eyebrow shows me that she heard it. Once I have cleared my throat I decide to persist "Why are you not a normal woman miss?" I play along casually until she roughly flushes our bodies together so my hips are on hers. 

After a few seconds, I feel something poking me as she looks deep into my eyes. As my jaw drops slightly, her lips curve into a smirk when I realise that she has a dick. 

"That's why, baby" Her voice is raspy and sexy as hell, I can't help myself. 

I push her back and pin her against the wall before hastily pulling off her pants and seeing the huge tent that has formed in her boxers. When I slowly and teasingly pull those down too, her excited cock springs upwards and begs to be sucked. 

She has to be at least 9 inches, it's very girthy as well... Oh how much I want this inside me right now. My tongue slowly runs around the circumference of her tip which elicits are groan of sexual frustration. 

"Oh baby, please just take it all" she begs and I obey whilst gazing into her ocean eyes.

My lips wrap around her shaft and I gradually move my nose towards her skin until I feel contact, this is going to be fun. 

When I pull back I stop at the head and lick it, with my lips still engulfing her cock, then I start deep-throating her constantly as she tangles her hands in my hair and aids my movements. Once I have hummed, a bit of cum leaks out of her due to the vibrations which is quickly cleaned up.

"I'm meant to be punishing you!" She growls before stopping my head "Open wider" she demands which is a turn on for me, dominance. She proceeds to fuck my throat violently as she keeps my head in place "Oh yeah, that's it. Swallow my dick baby" her moans are like music to my ears, I cannot get enough of her now I have started. She is so rough it makes me want her inside of my tight pussy, pulsing as she does so.

Luckily, she came into my mouth in no time so when I swallowed her load I stood up and locked our lips in a hungry yet passionate kiss. Then I lean to the side and whisper in her ear "Fuck me, mommy"

This is all it took for her to strip the rest of our clothes off and place me on the table with my legs spread in the air, ready for her to fill me up. Before she did that, her index and middle finger gently ran over my slit and through my folds which made me moan quietly. 

"I hope you moan louder than that when I fuck your brains out" she rasps "I want everyone to know that you're mine"

Her eyes darkened even more, she is turning me on so much right now. Before I could take her curves in any more, she thrusts straight into me without warning so I feel her tip poking around inside of me.

"Fuck!" I wail in pleasure "You're so big, miss" I moan as she grips my hips to assist her.

"You’re definitely a virgin, aren’t you? From now on, your pussy will be fucked with my cock and nothing else"

"Yes, mommy" My eyes roll back into my head as she ploughs into me relentlessly "Faster" I pant and she obeys by piping me so hard I can tell I won't be able to walk afterwards. Her hand that isn't groping my right breast stimulates my swollen clit.

"Fuck, you're so tight I love it" Her grunts fill my ears, she is the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life. "The way you clench around my cock, oh!"

The woman's thrusts become slower and less coordinated so I could tell she was about to cum, she tried to pull out because she was unsure of what I wanted.

"No! Cum in me like the slut I am" I beg and she nods before savouring the moment by slowing down and violently pumping in before slowing easing out and repeating the process. With one last yelp, I felt her jizz spurt into me and slush around with my own juices.

When she pulled out, a river of white just flowed out of me and onto the table but she quickly sank down and licked it clean, making it disappear down her throat. As I predicted, my legs gave way as soon as I stepped off the table but she was there to catch me, my face fell into her big tits so I nibbled her nipple a little before I hear her moan.

If I can't stand, I need to improvise because I am still unbelievably horny and I know she is too. I gently place her on the cold wooden floor with her dick pointed straight upwards and crawl teasingly over her body until I am above her face, looking down. 

"Now I can ride you" I purr which makes her grip my ass tightly and kiss me for the first time. 

I know we just fucked and everything, but this kiss was incredibly intimate and the way her plump lips fit perfectly with mine was amazing. Her warm and wet tongue played with mine which caused the kiss to get sloppy very quickly but neither of us cared at all.

Still locking lips, I grabbed her length and guided it to my awaiting cunt so i can bounce on it. When it slithers in, we both sigh in pleasure into each others mouths so I start moving my hips to send her shaft deeper and deeper inside of me. Our tits are pressed to each other which felt incredible as our hardened nipples created friction between them as I bounced.

"How many times have you done this baby girl? You're the best fuck I have ever had"

"You're my first," I grunt back as I sit up and ride her dick like it's my job. Miss Violet is only 22 years old so I wouldn't have expected her to have had sex many times either. 

"Shit" I gasp when her dick finds that spot inside of me which makes me weaker than any other, it was also accompanied by her sucking on my neck which is sure to leave huge hickeys but I couldn't care less.

Ten angelic minutes later, I feel myself about to release so I lean back down to her and crash our lips together. "I'm close" I breathe 

"Me too, cum for me baby" Her husky voice sent me over the edge with a scream, her cum bursts into me once more. It's like a constant stream, she orgasms for about ten seconds before relaxing completely and looking at me with adoration.

"I want to officially make you mine, will you go on a date with me?" She questions and I smirk

"You just fucked me senseless, of course I will go on a date with you" 

This puts a smile on my face which stays there throughout the time we get changed and open all of the windows to get rid of the sex smell.

The bell rings not long after, hopefully nobody notices it.

-

"Just like that, mommy!" I yell as my girlfriend pounds into me from behind whilst gripping my hips to propel harder with each thrust. "Fuck my tight pussy" I purr. 

Violet moans and grabs my brown curls before jerking my head backwards sharply which causes me to giggle. "You like my dick rocking your insides out?" She groans and I do my best to nod as a wave of immense pleasure flushes throughout my body when her cock hits that special spot inside of me.

"Mommy! Right there, right there, right there!" I scream as my eyes roll back into my head and tears of pleasure form. "Keep piping me with your huge dick!" 

Violet gropes my breasts after reaching forwards, but she then pushes me flat onto the bed. I feel her press her big breasts onto my back and continue her thrusts as she leaves hickeys all over my neck.

"I wanna fucking ride you after you fill me with your thick cum." I say to her between intense moans

She just grunts and her thrusts get sloppier so I can tell she is about to release "Shit, Clem, I'm gonna cum all up inside you." 

With that, we both release at the same time, I feel her thick ropes of jizz painting my insides which only adds to the pleasure. 

Once my walls had milked her for everything, she pulled out and lay flat on her back so I straddled her before guiding her stone hard dick to my entrance and lowering myself slowly. 

We both moaned at the feeling, Violet could reach deeper in this position so I was preparing myself for the godly pleasure that I was about to experience.

"You're so big, Vi." I say seductively as I start to grind on her, feeling her tip poke around in new areas which makes me whip my head back and grip my own tits firmly. 

"Fuck yeah, ride me hard, you dirty slut." Violet growls so I speed up with my reciprocating and I feel her skin rubbing against my ass as I grind harder and harder.

"Oh! I can feel you pulsing inside of me, mommy!" I moan to which Violet grabs my hips and assists me in bouncing on her 9 inch length, making my boobs bounce generously with each movement which seems to have turned Violet on even more. 

"You like the way my boobs jiggle like this, huh?" I question her and all she did was nod. After a few minutes, my movements get sloppy when a familiar feeling stirs in my stomach and I collapse chest first onto Violet’s torso as I continue to bounce my ass so she is still going deep inside of me.

She leans in close to my ear and nips the lobe "Let go, baby," she whispers and with one last yelp my juices coat her shaft and fly onto the bed sheets we are on. Without giving me time to come down, she flips me onto my back and rams straight back into me. My screams of pleasure radiate throughout her house, I have never felt this good in my life.

"Shit! I love it when you dominate me, mommy!" I grunt as she jackhammers my pussy mercilessly, her hips slamming off my ass is all that can be heard when we are both not moaning like God is involved with this somehow. "Stretch my tight little hole, just like that!" The words just flow out of my mouth and Clementine seems to be enjoying every bit of it.

"Oh god, i'm gonna cum!" She wails and I begin to stimulate my clit as she pumps into me violently.

"Please mommy, I love the feeling of your cum coating my insides." I moan. 

This is all it took for me to let go of my juices all over Violet’s dick as she released her load into me in large bursts. As she slows down and allows us both to ride out our high, I sigh deeply and smile at the panting mess on top of me. After sliding out, her sweaty body flops down next to me so I instantly wrap around her whilst palming her cock.

"Baby, I can't go on any more." She whines but I just shush her.

"Then I'll do all the work." I whisper into her ear before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and kneeling down on the floor before wrapping my warm lips around her tip, gathering the residues of our mixed juices that were thinly spread out across her shaft.

"I think we did things backwards, baby." She manages to say without groaning in pleasure, only to do it straight after as her tip touches the back of my throat, no gag reflex is a blessing in this situation.

All I do is hum in reply which sends vibrations up her which I know she loved because a little bit of cum oozed out of her dick which I quickly licked off and continued taking her length down my throat effortlessly whilst making eye contact with her glistening eyes.

Ten more minutes of this and her seed launches itself into my mouth which I gladly swallow before lying down next to her on our bed.

"I love you," I whisper, she turns to me and moves a stray hair out of my face

"I love you too, baby," She replies before we both hug each other to sleep, completely naked.

  
  



End file.
